


A House, A Home, A Holden

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Dr. Wendy Carr reconsiders her decision about having Holden Fold as a roommate.





	A House, A Home, A Holden

Quantico, Virginia

_September, 1978_

Wendy gasps to find Holden sitting half-naked in a towel on the curved lip of her claw-foot bathtub, clipping away his toenails. She quickly covers her eyes with the palm of her hand while clutching onto the brass doorknob with the other. Holden looks up at her, briefly, before peering back down and continuing.

“Dr. Carr,” he formally greets her, “Good morning...”

“Holden, _what_ are you doing?!” she hollers, horrified.

“Well, as you just saw, I took a bath. And now I’m in the process of cutting my-”

“I-I’ve witnessed what you’re doing,” Wendy stammers. “The door was unlocked. I didn’t think you’d actually be in my bathroom, indecent!”

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen a man without his shirt on before,” Holden smirks.

Wendy keeps shielding her face and scowls. She blindly pulls on the doorknob to close the door shut on herself from viewing any more of the disturbing sight of her colleague _and_ roommate.

Holden tugs and readjusts his black solid necktie while sitting on a vinyl seated booth across from Wendy at a mom & pop diner, while she focuses her selections in her menu; avoiding the awkward situation they’ve encountered this morning. Holden covers his mouth and coughs abruptly into his mouth. Wendy pays no attention.

“Okay, I think maybe we should talk about it,” Holden speaks up.

“Talk about what? The fact that I caught you clipping your toenails in my bathroom half-naked?” Wendy replies calmly. She turns her head to the other lamented page of the menu, mesmerized.

“I apologize for startling you,” Holden starts. “Since I’ve been staying with you for about a month now, I thought you might be used to my company and having the door unlocked wouldn’t matter so much.”

“You know, it’s funny,” Wendy begins, closing her diner menu up. “I’m constantly having these private, one-on-one conversations with myself as to why I bothered allowing you to stay and live with me in the first place?”

“It could be my charming, heroic personality,” Holden shrugs. He pauses and thanks their waitress as she pours him a steaming hot cup of fresh coffee out of a pot. 

“Not likely,” Wendy grimaces. “More of it had to do with you being dumped and depressed. I reached out to you, because I felt bad for you, Holden. You weren't functioning properly with your work. Arriving late to your lectures. Canceling scheduled interviews. Starting arguments with Bill. Isolating yourself from the world, pretty much.”

“Drastic times calls for drastic measures,” Holden says, rolling his eyes. He blows into his coffee before taking a sip. 

“I think it’s probably best if you moved out by the end of this week,” Wendy tells him, clearing her throat. 

Holden’s eyes widen with his mouth full of sloshing, hot coffee. He gulps as he swallows and grabs a few napkins.

“I can’t have you as my roommate anymore,” Wendy goes on, shaking her head. 

“Is this because of the toenails? If it is, my sincerest apologies...”

“Oh, no, Holden, it’s far much more than that,” Wendy smirks.

**xxxx**


End file.
